C. Miller
:For the Sergeant in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, see Miller (Finest Hour). Private C.File:C. Miller.png Miller is a United States Marine that served in World War II in the Pacific theater. He is one of the three playable characters in the Call of Duty: World at War campaign. Biography .]] Miller is first seen in on Makin Atoll in a Japanese base. Prior to that, Miller was part of a Marine Raider team that landed on Makin Island and was captured by Japanese forces and brought to the Japanese base. Miller witnesses fellow Marine Pvt. K. Pyle have his throat slit by a boot knife after he spat at a Japanese Officer's face. Before the Japanese could execute Miller, he was rescued by Corporal Roebuck, Sergeant Tom Sullivan and other Marine Raiders when Roebuck impales Miller's assailant in the back with his knife and Sullivan strangles the Japanese officer. Miller and the Marines damage the Japanese forces stationed there and move to the extraction point. However, Miller is knocked to the ground by an explosion and is attacked by a Katana-wielding Japanese soldier but is saved by Sullivan and is dragged onto a boat. Years later, Miller, Sullivan, Roebuck, teen-recruit Polonsky and elements of the 1st Marine Division storm the white beach of Peleliu Island to make way for Allied forces. However, in the final stage of taking the beach defenses, Sullivan is killed by a Banzai Charger with a Katana with Roebuck being promoted to Sergeant. Miller and the Marines then secure Peleliu Airfield and crush the remaining Japanese forces. Seven months later, Roebuck, Polonsky, and Miller take part in the invasion of Okinawa, the bloodiest battle of the Pacific War. Despite being low on supplies, Miller and his squad decimate the Japanese forces at Wana Ridge. Then the 1st Marine division storms Shuri Castle, the last Japanese stronghold on the island. Late in the battle, Miller's squad comes across Japanese soldiers attempting to surrender. It turns out to be a clever trick when they assault Roebuck and Polonsky who were trying to secure them (the player could choose to save either Roebuck or Polonsky). After saving Polonsky/Roebuck, Miller and the remaining Marines are engaged by numerous Japanese forces. Miller and his team are saved when the Japanese are assaulted by an U.S. fighter plane and are defeated. After the battle, either Roebuck or Polonsky hands Miller the other's dog tags, and Roebuck's voice can be heard in the background, saying that they could all go home. Trivia * According to his birth date (August 2, 1922), he is around 20 at Makin, and around 23 at Peleliu and Okinawa. * Miller seems to be the support gunner for the squad. * Miller is presumably the squad's radioman (as seen in "Little Resistance" and "Breaking Point", with the exceptions being "Hard Landing" and levels where he uses a Flamethrower). * In ''Call of Duty: World at War'' for the Nintendo DS, a recurring character in some missions is named 'Pvt. Miller. * In Call of Duty: Black Ops, a C. Miller was the agency security official that conducted Alex Mason's polygraph test upon breaking out of the Vorkuta gulag. It is not known if this is the Call Of Duty: World At War Miller. Videos thumb|300px|left|The trailer showing Miller's face at 1:15 References ru:Миллер Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Marines